


118. Pre-wedding Antics

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [118]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	118. Pre-wedding Antics

_**Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)**_[ **citadel_luke**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/)): pre-wedding antics  
 **players only. backdated to May 4th. takes place the day after Luke and Alex's separate[bachelor](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/13955.html) [parties](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/30443.html).**

"All right, so what's the score at this point?" Alex asks, raising his voice a bit so that Luke can hear him in the ensuite bath. Sitting on the luxe canopied bed, he scans his handwritten vows one more time – they're pretty much engraved on his brain at this point – then tucks them into an inner pocket of his suit jacket. "Nana's mad at me because I didn't preserve your innocence by separating from you the night before our wedding. My mother's all pissed at me because we didn't have a rehearsal dinner, and I told her that was kind of stupid since we don't even have, you know, a wedding party. So what's to rehearse, right? And she _really_ didn't like hearing that from me. And then—actually, you know what? I'm not even going to mention Sofia anymore," he says with a sigh. "Oh, plus Sam ordered some really top-shelf scotch for the yacht last night, and your gransha is a man who apparently knows how to appreciate fine quality scotch. But hey, I think I already mentioned that your nana's pissed at me."

Luke laughs, adjusting his shirt collar just so in the mirror. "They'll survive," he calls back. "You've only offended the women and the moment we walk into the room, all will be forgotten."

"Ahh, right. Because women always forgive you anything," Alex says. He pinches the bridge of his nose hard, like maybe if he can draw all the strain in his body to concentrate right at that point, then when he releases his fingers the tensions will all just float away. "I'll just walk behind you."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Luke promises, walking back into the bedroom. "Are you okay?" he asks, concerned, seeing his lover.

"Am I...?" Alex looks up, and blinks at the vision before him. "Come closer."

Luke moves in front of Alex, suddenly worried. "Do I look okay? Do you want me to wear a tie?"

Alex looks at his lover, completely baffled. "...A tie?" he echoes, staring at the tease of bare throat revealed where the first button of Luke's round collar is undone. Swiftly he gets to his feet and shoves Luke's suit jacket from his shoulders - completely ignoring the fact that it's likely Prada or Gucci or something like that - then starts work on the rest of those buttons. "What the fuck for?"

"Sir?" Luke starts to protest - they're expected downstairs anytime now - but it never lasts long. Not when Alex gets his hands on him like this.

"What?" Alex asks absently, already moving on to Luke's belt. Then he clues in a moment later. "Aww, c'mon. Don't you want to go take your wedding vows as a freshly-compromised man? It'll be so scandalous." Trousers pulled down, and Alex bends Luke over the side of the bed, dropping to his knees right behind and taking a good deep lick of his lover's hole.

"Sir, fuck," this time it barely comes out as words, morphing into a full-out whimper as Luke's legs threaten to fold. "Oh, god..."

Alex plays Luke like a master, tongue-fucking him with every bit of skill he can muster, and more than that, with enthusiasm. He fucking loves doing this, hungrily soaks up every tiny sound of response, every faint tremor of muscle in his lover's body. "Don't come like this," he warns, but then he's right back to stabbing his tongue inside his boy.

"Yessir," Luke grits out, whimpering more as he struggles to hang on, his cock dripping, thankfully onto the bed. "Oh, fuck, sir..." he moans, swaying back into every thrust, pleasure coursing through every vein.

But as much as he loves it... fuck, Alex can't do this all day. His own lust won't fucking allow it. Abruptly he surges to his feet, scrabbling with his belt and shoving his trousers down to his knees. Then he spreads Luke's thighs wider and shoves the head of his cock inside him.

Luke yells and fuck, it feels so good to do so, he doesn't care who hears. He slams himself back onto Alex's cock, crying out as the thick hard flesh makes room in his body, his hole forced to stretch for it.

Alex groans and grinds down on his need, struggling not to blow it all in an instant. Then he starts to move, working his way deeper into Luke's body by fractions and reaching around to close his hand in a tight grip on the root of his lover's cock. "Now you do the work," he growls, bracing his other hand against the bed.

Luke moans, shoving back hard on Alex's cock again and again, his own gripped painfully tight, his orgasm kept at bay even as it builds and builds. "Please..."

"Please...?" Alex echoes, every spark of pleasure thrilling through his nerves until he feels like Luke might set him on fire. "Please put you in a cage and let all our wedding guests see just how fucking desperate my boy is for me?"

Luke shakes his head, arousal and sheer desperation clouding any rational thought. "No, please..." His backbrain shouting that his grandparents are out there, would see... his cock jerking even in Alex's tight grip, humiliation flushing through him. "Please let me come for you, sir. _Please!_ "

Alex grabs a handful of Luke's short hair and pulls him up straight against his own body, still buried deep inside him. "One good reason, whore," he growls quietly, his mouth at Luke's ear.

Luke swallows hard, shivering in Alex's grip, that thick cock pulsing inside him. Blurring his ability to think. "Because I'm your boy," he whispers. "Your good boy." Unable to come up with anything else in the moment.

As much as any argument instantly riles Alex up when they're playing like this... hell, he just can't argue with Luke's defense. "Yes, you are," he whispers, and shifts to wrap his hand around Luke's cock, stroking hard and fast. "Come for me, _älskling_."

It only takes a couple of strokes, Luke's mind catching up with the words, with the fact that he has permission, before he's coming, hard, all over Alex's fingers, his body clenching frantically around his lover's cock.

Alex groans against Luke's throat, the demanding clutch of his lover's muscles yanking him over the edge in an instant. "God, _yes_ , yes," he grates out, still shallowly thrusting, working them both through every single aftershock. "Fuck, Luke," he whispers, as finally his body stills and he just holds his lover close, "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Luke whispers back, wrapping his arms around Alex's and keeping him right there. "More than anything."

Smiling - feeling downright blissful - Alex lazes in the afterglow. Until it occurs to him to ask, "Think anyone will notice if we just send a couple employees down in our place? You know, like understudies?"

"I wish," Luke murmurs, suddenly really glad he chose a black tux _and_ happens to be wearing underwear for once. "What time is it?" He's wearing a watch and could check, but right now, any movement seems beyond him.

"Um." Alex cranes his neck to catch sight of his own wristwatch. "About 5:05."

"What?" Luke's eyes are wide open now and he turns them on Alex, grabbing for his wrist. "It's not 5:05. It's 4:05." Which isn't any better. "Oh, fuck, we're late."

"Oh, right. I got the time zones... Hey, _älskling_. It's fine," Alex insists, watching his lover dissolve into a blur of motion. "They're not going to start without us."

"No, but everyone'll wonder where we are and whether something's wrong," Luke says. "And when we show up, they'll know why we were late," he adds, unable to help the blush colouring his cheeks.

At the vanity wetting down a cloth, Alex looks into the mirror and smirks at his lover's reflection. "So? I've got no problem with the whole world knowing that I can't fucking resist you."

"Even my grandparents?" Luke points out, although he's thrilled Alex feels that way.

"Absolutely your grandparents," Alex answers, grinning as he cleans himself up a bit, then tossing a fresh cloth to Luke. "They're the only ones who will ever get the chance to report back to your parents that you landed a man who's completely crazy about you." He zips up his trousers, and tries to set his suit to rights once more before he turns and leans back against the vanity, eyes fixed on his lover. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life working to make sure that you're happy, Luke."

That stops Luke in his tracks. Finished cleaning up, he rights his clothes and wraps his arms around Alex's neck, looking deep into his eyes. "As long as I'm with you and you love me, I will always be happy."

Alex embraces his lover in turn, pulling him to stand between his thighs. "Then let's go show them all."  



End file.
